muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Kennedy Center Honors
The Kennedy Center Honors have been awarded annually since 1978 in Washington, D.C. for lifetime achievements in the performing arts. The ceremony is held in December, and in the weeks following, an edited, pre-taped version airs on CBS. 2011 Yo-Yo Ma was among the recipients in 2011, along with Barbara Cook, Meryl Streep, Neil Diamond, and Sonny Rollins. A video montage honoring Ma included a brief clip of one of his Sesame Street appearances. Afterwards, Elmo introduced a musical tribute to Ma performed by friends and collaborators, with John Williams conducting. They then performed "Here Comes the Sun," with James Taylor. During which, Elmo could also be seen singing along with a children's choir. The presentation aired on December 27, 2011, and was filmed December 4th. 2015 Rita Moreno was an honoree for the 2015 ceremony. Gina Rodriguez narrated a clip retrospective on Moreno's life and career, which included excerpts of her guest appearance on The Muppet Show, and her role on The Electric Company. After a commercial break, Animal and Rosie Perez performed a re-enactment of "Fever" from Moreno's Muppet Show appearance. The 2015 ceremony, filmed on December 6, was broadcast on December 29. Other recipients that year included George Lucas, Seiji Ozawa, Carole King, and Cicely Tyson. The ceremony also featured appearances by Lin-Manuel Miranda, Viola Davis and Sara Bareilles. 2019 On July 18, 2019, Sesame Street was announced as an honoree, making it the first television program to receive the award. Sesame Workshop co-founders Joan Ganz Cooney and Lloyd Morrisett appeared to accept the award on behalf of the show.Kennedy Center Honors press release The ceremony was held on December 8. The present Muppet performers and their characters wore yellow feathers in honor of Caroll Spinney (who had passed away on the same day). The Kennedy Center's tribute to Sesame Street was split into two parts of the broadcast, which aired on December 15. The first half begins with an introductory speech by Lucy Liu, followed by a narrated montage on the history and impact of the show. Afterwards, Big Bird appears from the audience, looking for "Thanks," and finding his match in Tom Hanks. Big Bird tries to squeeze into Hanks' row to watch the show when the stage reveals Elmo, Abby Cadabby, and Cedric the Entertainer, who inform Big Bird that he's in the show. As Big Bird makes his way to the stage, Elmo and Abby go off to find him (Elmo: "Follow the feathers!"). Cedric introduces a montage of the show's various letter and number segments. After a commercial break, the second half begins with Joseph Gordon-Levitt interacting with Cookie Monster. He then segues into a video montage of the show's teachings of life lessons. To demonstrate cooperation, Lucy Liu and Elmo take turns introducing Thomas Rhett. The other Muppets (including Ernie, Bert, and Grover) appear to accompany Rhett in a performance of "This Is My Street." The Muppet performers and other celebrities congregate onstage to perform "Sing." Finally, a dedication screen to Caroll Spinney is shown. In addition to the core Muppet performers (Matt Vogel, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Ryan Dillon, Eric Jacobson, Peter Linz, and David Rudman), assistant performers included Haley Jenkins (right-handing for Cookie Monster), Spencer Lott (Ernie's right-hand), and Paul McGinnis (puppeteering Grover). Molly Boylan was credited with writing "special material," and Ken Diego was an associate director on the broadcast. Other recipients of the 2019 award were Earth, Wind & Fire, Sally Field, Linda Ronstadt and Michael Tilson Thomas. The ceremony was hosted by LL Cool J. Presenters and performers included Don Henley, Carrie Underwood, Kevin Kline, Emmylou Harris, Trisha Yearwood, Aaron Neville, Steven Spielberg, Pierce Brosnan, Debra Winger, Audra McDonald, David Foster, John Legend, Ne-Yo, and The Jonas Brothers. Sonia Manzano was also in attendance. File:SS-KCH-Cooney.jpg|Joan Ganz Cooney File:SS-KCH-Morrisett.jpg|Lloyd Morrisett Honorees with Muppet connections * Julie Andrews was an honoree in 2001. * Fred Astaire was an honoree in 1978. * Harry Belafonte was an honoree in 1989. * Tony Bennett was an honoree in 2005. * Victor Borge was an honoree in 1999. * Mel Brooks was an honoree in 2009. * James Brown was an honoree in 2003. * Carol Burnett was an honoree in 2003. * George Burns was an honoree in 1988. * Johnny Carson was an honoree in 1993. * Johnny Cash was an honoree in 1996. * Ray Charles was an honoree in 1986. * Cher was an honoree in 2018. * Perry Como was an honoree in 1987. * Barbara Cook was an honoree in 2011. * Bill Cosby was an honoree in 1998 (although the honor was rescinded in 2018). * Carmen de Lavallade was an honoree in 2017. * Robert De Niro was an honoree in 2009. * Placido Domingo was an honoree in 2000. * Bob Dylan was an honoree in 1997. * Earth, Wind & Fire were honorees in 2019. * Clint Eastwood was an honoree in 2000. * Gloria Estefan was an honoree in 2017. * Suzanne Farrell was an honoree in 2005. * Sally Field was an honoree in 2019. * Dizzy Gillespie was an honoree in 1990. * Philip Glass was an honoree in 2018. * The creative team of Hamilton (including Andy Blankenbuehler, Alex Lacamoire and Lin-Manuel Miranda) were honorees in 2018. * Herbie Hancock was an honoree in 2013. * Tom Hanks was an honoree in 2014. * Dustin Hoffman was an honoree in 2012. * Bob Hope was an honoree in 1985. * Lena Horne was an honoree in 1984. * Marilyn Horne was an honoree in 1995. * Billy Joel was an honoree in 2014. * Elton John was an honoree in 2004. * James Earl Jones was an honoree in 2002. * Danny Kaye was an honoree in 1984. * Gene Kelly was an honoree in 1982. * B.B. King was an honoree in 1995. * David Letterman was an honoree in 2012. * LL Cool J was an honoree in 2017. * George Lucas was an honoree in 2015. * Loretta Lynn was an honoree in 2003. * Yo-Yo Ma was an honoree in 2011. * Steve Martin was an honoree in 2007. * Paul McCartney was an honoree in 2010. * Reba McEntire was an honoree in 2018. * Rita Moreno was an honoree in 2015. * Willie Nelson was an honoree in 1998. * Seiji Ozawa was an honoree in 2015. * Dolly Parton was an honoree in 2006. * Itzhak Perlman was an honoree in 2003. * Lionel Richie was an honoree in 2017. * Linda Ronstadt was an honoree in 2019. * Beverly Sills was an honoree in 1985. * Paul Simon was an honoree in 2002. * Frank Sinatra was an honoree in 1983. * Stephen Sondheim was an honoree in 1993. * Steven Spielberg was an honoree in 2006. * Bruce Springsteen was an honoree in 2009. * Sting was an honoree in 2014. * Meryl Streep was an honoree in 2011. * Barbra Streisand was an honoree in 2008. * Lily Tomlin was an honoree in 2014. * Tina Turner was an honoree in 2005. * John Williams was an honoree in 2004. * Brian Wilson was an honoree in 2007. * Oprah Winfrey was an honoree in 2010. * Stevie Wonder was an honoree in 1999. Sources See also *On Stage at the Kennedy Center: The Mark Twain Prize __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: TV Appearances